Austin and Ally as Romeo and Juliet
by EclareFanFictioner14
Summary: This isn't like any other Austin and Ally love story! *Based off of the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Lyrics are not inside, but the verse numbers are. Story way better than it sounds! Read! You wont regret it!


**Decided to try this idea out! So, tell me what you think!  
R&R!**

**Austin and Ally  
"Love Story" by Taylor Swift  
ENJOY! :D**

**A/N: I'm apparently not allowed to post the actual lyrics! I know, weird rule, but hey! At least I can post this! Just look up the lyrics online. I wrote which verse applies to each scene!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!

(If I did, Austin and Ally would have gotten together in the first episode of season 1 and Ally would have never liked Dallas in that way)

_**1st VERSE**_

I felt the wind blow through my hair lightly, as if it were washing away all thoughts. One thought can never leave my mind, though. _Austin Moon._

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was sent out by my father to buy some bread to go with dinner tonight. I decided to take a short walk to the nearest grocery store instead of being driven. I heard the little bell at the top of the door frame go off as I entered the store. I walked up to the counter to see the back of a boy about my age. He had marvelous blonde hair with a slight bit of brown being shown in the back. _

_"Excuse me?" I asked, politely trying to get his attention._

_It was then that I notice his charming smile and beautiful, big brown eyes. He looked pretty muscular and well built, if you ask me. His features were just so perfect, I could stare at them for as long as I live._

_"Hi, may I help you?" He smiled genuinely at me, staring deeply into my eyes._

_"Um, yes. I need two loafs of bread?" I try to smile politely, but it looked sort of sheepish, as if I were nervous to communicate with this boy I have only talked to for about thirty seconds._

"Sure." _He smiled at me before walking into the back room, coming back seconds later behind the counter with two perfectly shaped loafs of bread_.

_"Here you go." He said._

_"Thank you." I smiled, before turning to walk away._

_"Wait!" He called out to me._

_I turned back around to see him jump over the counter successfully and run up to me._

_"Yes?" I asked, giggling through my word._

_"I'm Austin. Austin Moon. And you are?" He asked, taking my hand to kiss it softly._

_I blushed and said, "Ally. Ally Dawson." I replied, still blushing beet red._

_"Wait! THE Ally Dawson. Princess of the land? Daughter of King Lester?" He asked, surprised to hear who I was_.

_"That's me. Hey, look, I have to get going. I'll, um, see you around?"_

_"Sure." He smiled at me, but I can tell he was disappointed that I had to depart._

_I smiled at him apologetically before placing a soft, sweet kiss to his cheek. I walked out the door. Once I was outside, I turned around to see Austin with his hand on his cheek, with an emotion written on his face that looked both shocked and surprised. I smiled to myself before beginning my walk back to the kingdom._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I sighed to myself, thinking about how its been nearly two years since we've seen each other, and that was the day we first met. I walked back through my balcony door into my large bedroom to get changed for the ball being held outside in just a few hours.

**_2nd VERSE_**

I walked out of the kingdom wearing a beautiful flowy purple dress. It was tight around the waist, fitting me perfectly. I walked through the crowd as they made a path for me. I looked through the crowd, smiling at everyone. I then noticed a spot of blonde hair in the distance over the crowd. I knew exactly who it was. Once everyone were dismissed from the path, they all started dancing. I looked over the crowd to find Austin, but there was no sight of him. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, and I turned around, expecting it to be my father. But, no.  
"Hello." Austin said, casually slipping his hands into his pants pockets.  
"Hey." I replied, slightly blushing.  
"Hey peasant! Get away from my daughter!" I heard my father call out to us, stomping his way over.  
"Dad, ple-" I began, but I was cut off by the thump of Austin hitting the ground, hard. I gasped as I realized what had happened. My father has just pushed Austin.  
"Dad!" I yelled at him, completely angry. Our scene soon caught the eye of nearly the entire land.  
"Ally go upstairs now!" My dad yelled loudly. I took a step back, quite frightened.  
"As for you, dirty peasant boy, STAY AWAY FROM ALLY!" I heard my dad yell, as tears began to fall from my blood-shot eyes.  
Austin got up from the ground and bowed towards my father. "Yes, sir." He looked at me with a very sad smile, before walking away in the other direction.  
"No! Austin!" I called out to him, hoping he would come back.  
Next thing I knew, I was practically dragged back to my room, where I sat on the edge of my bed, crying my eyes out.

**_3RD VERSE_**

I had to of changed my sleeping position at least 50 times that night. I couldn't sleep, all I was able to think about was Austin. I wanted him and only him! I never used to believe in love at first sight but now, I-

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of banging on my balcony door. I got up silently and walked over to the door. I opened it quietly and walked out onto my balcony, looking over the edge to see the one and only guy I have grown to love.  
"Austin, what are you doing here? If my dad sees you, he'll have your head!" I said, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
"Then let him take my life away. I would rather die a thousand painful deaths, rather than not being able to be with the one I love." He told me, taking a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "Freshly picked. Since I'm obviously not the richest in the land." He smirked at me sweetly, my dark red blush showing.  
I sighed to myself before looking back at Austin, "Austin, I love you too."  
"Now, I know its impossible for a princess to like a peasant but I wont stop lo- Wait, what?" He stopped his sentence, sounding very shocked.  
I was about to speak again, but I heard foot steps marching up the stairs, followed by my dads voice, "Ally! Who are you talking to!? It better not be that dirty, good-for-nothing peasant!"  
"Go! You have to get out of here!" I told Austin quietly yet panicky.

"But I-" He started.

"Please, Austin." I felt the tears beneath my eyelids begin to form, trying my best to not let a single tear shed.

I watched as Austin placed the bouquet lightly on the ground before blowing me a quick kiss and running off in the other direction.  
I told my dad I was going out for some fresh air before heading out the large, decorated kingdom doors, and sitting on the bottom front step of the staircase that led to the palace doors. I cried my eyes out for nearly ten whole minutes. Just then, I felt a warm, bubbly feeling course through me as a familiar touch soothed my arm. I looked to my left to see Austin sitting next to me, lightly stroking my back with his hand.

_**4TH VERSE**,_

"Austin?" I said, interrupting our quiet moment.  
"Hm?" He said, looking straight into my eyes.  
"I-I want you to take me somewhere. Where we can be alone. Away from everyone, from everything! I don't care how long it takes for you to come and bring me to that place. I would wait a thousand years just to be with you. And maybe someday, you can become the prince of this land. My prince. I don't care what anyone says! I love you, and only you!" I finished my request with a light sniffle. I hadn't even realized I was crying.  
Austin wiped a tear from my cheek before whispering into my ear, "Yes."

**5TH VERSE**

I walked with Austin, our hands intertwined, as he took me to a beautiful garden I have only ever been to once before. I had to sneak out from my bedroom balcony in order to get to where I am with Austin at the moment.  
"Wow." I whispered quietly to myself.  
"I know, isn't it beautiful." He said, quite loudly might I add.  
"Shh!" I shushed him quickly. He tilted his head to show his confusion.  
"The kingdom isn't too far from here. And we're dead if they knew we were together."  
"Yeah. Together." He repeated, leaning down and capturing me in our first, heart-warming kiss.  
We pulled away, smiling at each other. Austin snaked his arm around me, pulling me closer to his warm body. We closed our eyes, allowing the wind to blow through our hair. We were both just happy to escape that annoying town for a little while.

_**6th VERSE**,_

We reached my kingdom after a few minutes of walking from the garden. I got up on my tippy toes and gave Austin a quick peck kiss to the lips, and smiled gently at him.  
"What is going on here!" A shiver was immediately sent up my spine as I hear my dad scream.  
"D-dad! P-please listen! I-I love Austin and Austin loves me! Please dad you have to understand!"  
"Ally, what can you possibly see in some dirty peasant boy!?" He once again screamed at me.  
On any normal day, I would have stepped away from my father in complete fear. But, this was different. This was for me and Austin, the love of my life. I wasn't going to give up.

"Dad, Austin is the sweetest boy in the entire land! Sure, he isn't rich or known to many in the town. But, his heart is definitely rich. I love him dad! Why cant you just accept that!" I spat back at my father, hoping for him to let me live my life with Austin.  
My dad just shook his head and said, "Leave peasant. Never return, or it will be the end of you and your family." I gasped at my dads response before breaking down into tears.  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir.", Austin said before turning to me, "I'll never stop loving you Ally. But, I am only a peasant, and your father is right. I do not deserve a beautiful, sweet princess like you." He softly caressed my cheek before turning to walk away. I was not going to let him just walk away again.  
"Austin! You are EVERYTHING to me! Please Austin! Don't go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while crying hysterically. Austin stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me, complete and utter shock filling his expression. I turned to my dad and yelled in his face, hoping to get the point across.  
"Don't you get it! Austin is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I need him dad! He is the only person that has made me happy the past week! I can never EVER stop loving him, dad! Why cant you just get to know him like I did! He would treat me right! Don't you want me to be happy!", I paused to take a deep, shaky breath, "Or do you want my life to be filled with misery and regret?" Before my dad had any time to respond, I pushed past him and ran up the stairs to the kingdom. I ran straight to my room and slammed the door.

_**7th and 8th VERSE**,_

I spent the next four days crying until there were no more tears left to fall. I hear a slight, single knock at my balcony door. I got up from my bed and slowly walked over to the door. I saw a small pebble shaped like a heart sitting on my balcony. There was a string attached to it. On the other end of the string was a small piece of paper with writing on it. The note read:

_ Ally, I wish I were able to save you. I know how you must be feeling. And I am feeling the same. They're trying to tell us how to feel! This love is difficult, I know. But, trust me when I say it is completely real. Don't be afraid, my love, we will make it out of this mess. Its a love story. And in my eyes, every love story has a happy ending. I love you, Ally. I always will. No matter what._  
_ -Austin_

I placed the note in my drawer along with the heart shaped rock. I sighed to myself as I plopped back down on my bed, crying once again. That makes five days.

**_9th VERSE_**

Every morning and every night, I would wait on my balcony, hoping my prince would show up and tell me everything will be alright. Even if its already obvious it won't be. I miss Austin, more than anything I have ever missed before. Soon, I got tired of waiting. I wondered if he was ever going to show up. My faith began to fade away at every passing day, hour, minute, second. I actually believed what Austin said in his note. The whole 'Every love story has a happy ending thing'. But, now I honestly don't anymore. If every love story has a happy ending, then why not _mine._

**_FIRST HALF OF 10TH VERSE_**

I decided to get out of bed this morning to have a proper breakfast, since all I have been eating the past week was yogurts and cereal bars. I avoided eye contact with my dad whilst grabbing the milk from the fridge. I looked at my dad for a quick second who was just staring at me with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"What?" I asked, quite rudely. "Follow me. Were going to the garden." He said to me. I was completely confused but I followed my father anyways.  
After a few minutes, we arrived at the garden. My father gestured towards the gate, silently telling me to walk in. I slowly walk in and the first thing I see, was the person I least expected my dad to take me to. _Austin._"A-Austin?" I whispered quietly. He was dressed nicely. I looked back at my father who silently told me to turn around with only a wide smile. When I turn around, lets just say, Austin was no longer standing.

**_SECOND HALF OF 10TH VERSE AND FULL 11TH VERSE_**

I placed both my hands over my mouth and gasped. Tears of joy began to flow from my eyes.  
"Allyson Marie Dawson, I know you're afraid of being alone. And I'm afraid to leave you all alone. I love you, and, honestly that's all I really know.", he paused as I turned my head slightly, expecting to see my fathers angry face. But, nope. He was still standing there, a smile plastered on his face. I turned back to Austin, still unable to stop smiling and crying. He smiled at me, most likely realizing my confusion of how my dad wasn't freaking out, before continuing, "I talked to your dad." He said, his smile fading as if he were about to tell me we could not be together because of my fathers wishes. "Go pick out a white dress, baby. As I said, its a love story, with a happy ending." I smiled at his complete fake out and rolled my eyes playfully. "Marry me, Ally. We could be together for eternity." I was frozen. I wanted to say yes but for some reason, my mouth just wasn't working. Austin got up from his kneeling position and slowly walked over to me. He took my hand and said, "Baby, just say yes." I smiled widely at him before hugging him tightly and repeating the word 'Yes' several times while he spun me around in his arms. When he stopped spinning me, he placed the ring on my finger. I giggled and he grabbed my waist gently to pull me in for the most sweetest kiss ever. Our lips moved in perfect sinc. I couldn't help the smile that was creeping up on my face during the kiss.  
_Who ever thought two very different people would be able to get this far in a relationship, and fall in love with each other after being separated for two years, since the first time we met was when we were both young._

_ **12TH VERSE**_

**There you go! Sorry I couldn't put the lyrics in! I honestly have to say that I loved this One-Shot! Love this song, love this couple. So, I figured it would make a perfect 'Love Story' for Austin and Ally. Ha, ya see what I did there? ... no? Okay.. :D Review and I might just add an extra chapter to this, but with a different song. Love you guys!**

** - Kaitlyn**


End file.
